iKnow My ABCs
by SeddieShipper239
Summary: The Seddie Alphabet.From A-Z. rated T for..Some odd reason i made up. Sam&Freddie obviously.Multi-Chap.
1. A is for Amazing

**Hey everyone! I know its been awhile since I posted well its been awhile for me. So these are my one-shots of ABCs starting with A and it will go all the way to Z then I will start posting on the other one-shot story again!**

**Disclaimer-I am not Dan therefore I don't own iCarly. **

A is for Amazing

Little 7 year old Freddie Benson walked slowly to his classroom on this warm September day. It was the first day of 1st grade. He was scared to be there on his own. He walked into class and found a seat close to the back, he didn't feel like being seen.

A minute after he came in, a little girl with curly blond hair walked in. She looked scared to be in the class by herself too. She took a seat next to him. Freddie leaned over and said to the little girl "Hi, my names Freddie Benson". She stared at him for a bit, no one ever said hi to her before she was amazed he even stayed in the seat next to her. "H-hi I'm Samantha Puckett" She cringed when she said her full name and quickly added, "Please don't called me Samantha, call me Sam".

Little Freddie smiled and said, "Okay, well do you want to play with the blocks with me?". Sam smirked and said "Yeah, but only if I get to knock them down." They both smiled at each other, thinking about how amazing it was that they found a friend this quickly and they will soon become best friends. Maybe, when they get older, even lovers. But right now for them, only time will tell.

**Hiyaa! So how was my first ABC one-shot? Not one of my best.. **

**I have writers block right now so if you can, write a review of a good topic for the next one.**

**Please Revieww!**

**I love you guys.**

**-Annabelle**


	2. B is for Bet

**Hey guys! This is the one shot of B! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer-I am a 13 year old girl therefore I am not Dan therefore I don't own iCarly. **

B is for Bet

SPOV

It was the end of junior year, next year, surprisingly, I will be a senior. The only reason I passed is that Freddie tutored me but I really didn't pay much attention with those chocolate brown dreamy eyes. You could fall into them so easily- what the hell am I talking about? As you can see, I've grown a very big crush for the nub. Well, we were closer than usual, he's my best friend. Well one of them including Carly. But that doesn't mean we were going to date!

I was going up to my locker when I heard Carly talking to Freddie. I stopped and hid behind the wall and listened. "Freddie. Please you and I both know you still love me" Carly says flirting with him. I realize I'm gritting my teeth and my hands are balled up into fists. Damn, I get jealous easily. "Carly, listen to me, I don't like you, I like Sam" Freddie answered back. I almost fell over and blew my cover at that. I was grinning like crazy, my crush really liked me! "Then ask her out Freddie! I think she likes you too!" She was smiling too. "Okay just don't say any of this to Sam!"

Later, I was at Carly's house. I was a bit disappointed because Freddie never asked me out during school. I was sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow when there was a knock on the door. "CARLY DOOR!" I yell up to her in her room. "Get it yourself Sam!" She yells back. Defeated, I get up and open the door. Its Freddie. To hid my excitement, I put on my bored expression and say "If you're looking for Carly she's in her room." With a sheepish tone in my voice. He smiles and says back " No Sam, I want to talk to you."

I smile and let him sit next to me on the couch. "Well.. Say it" I realized I was blushing because I said something close to what I said when we had our first kiss together. "Sam" He sighed and continued " I know that we fight a lot but I just want you to know that I really like-" He was cut off because I leaned in and kissed him. We went into a full out make out session when I heard the door open and heard Spencer's scream and Carly yelling "I win the bet! You owe my 50 dollars loser!" Spencer groaned and said " Couldn't you guys have got together a week later?"

**Thus ends my second one-shot. **

**I hope you guys like it! Sorry the first was so short.**

**Review pleasee!**

**-Annabelle33**


	3. C is for Carly

**Hey people! I haven't seen you in awhile! **

**Just kidding! My fault for not posting in awhile.**

**I've been spending my days at the beach since its been 6 days since school ended.**

**Well here's C!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own iCarly, because if i did, Seddie would've been together by iSAFW  
><strong>

***Set right after iOMG ends!***

C is for Carly

9FPOV)

Sam and I slowly pull away from the kiss that I surprisingly don't want to end.

After we pull away, I'm so shocked I cant move. "I.." Oh god damn!

I wish I said something better her face just fell. "Sorry" She says.

" Its cool" I answer back Wanting her to know it didn't annoy me.

Another couple seconds of awkwardness and Sam speaks up and says

"Look nub, if you just want to go and run to your precious little Carly,

shes right there" I look up and see Carly looking at us still with wide eyes.

She looked like she was frozen and still didn't notice that we saw her.

Okay that was it! I really need to explain this to her. "Sam! I don't like

Carly I got over her two years ago" Her face lightened up so fast when I said that.

But as quick as it was there, it was gone and her bored expression was back.

"Yeah dork? You have proof?" I took a really deep breath, ready to explain a lot.

_Oh god, I thought, shes going to kill me for this_. So I leaned out and kissed her,

passionately and rough. She began to kiss back when she realized this was really happening.

I saw Carly get out of her shock and then she saw me and Sam making out and fell onto the floor.

_Forget Carly, you're kissing the girl of your dreams_. As I pull back, Sam smiles and says,

"So I'm guessing some little dork I know had a little crush on his bully?" I smile and say,

"Actions speak louder than words" We lean in and continue, forgetting our surroundings besides

hearing people screaming and yelling, I guess celebrating. I think "seddie" over ran "creddie/cruddie"

by a long shot. Well they get what they want, because I'm in love with Sam Puckett and I know that she's in love with me. Carly can have Adam or even Gibby. As long as I have my Sam.

**There you go everyone! I will try and not be lazy and post another one**

**Next week on Wednesday!**

**Thanks for the views but pleaseee review!**

**Love you people!**

**-Annabelle**


	4. D is for Destructive

**Hey everyone! Well first of all I would like to say thank you guys for viewing**

**And reviewing all my stories. I am excited because last month I had **

**2,016 Hits** and **1,279 Visitors and this month I had 678 Hits** and **308 Visitors!**

**That means the total of 2,694 Hits and 1587 Visitors! Also I have had 19 total reviews on all my stories! I know that's not a lot, but I have 7 reviews on this story already.**

**Thanks again guys!**

**So here is the newest ABC for seddie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, though I am very happy about iLost My Mind**

D is for Destructive

***TAKES PLACE DURING THE EPISODE iKiss!***

**(Normal POV)**

"Carlyy! Do I have to?" A very annoyed Sam asked her best friend.

"Yes Sam you do! You ruined Freddie reputation! He hasn't even talked to his mom since you said he never kissed a girl! He just sits on the fire escape now." Carly yells back at her.

She hates yelling at Sam but its for her own good. She can't talk about her enemy/frienemy/best friend that way. They were getting so close! Why'd she have to go and be destructive?

"Fine but only for you Carls." Sam answers back. She has the same things running through her head. She hadn't meant for this to go too far. She only meant for a little to happen. She liked him and she thought she was being too nice so she _had_ to do something.

_Freddie,_ those brown eyes, his outfit style, his nerdiness. She loved it all. But she knew Freddie loved Carly. So she hid it with bullying.

"Sam, Sam? SAM! Ugh! SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT! STOP THINKING ABOUT HAM AND GO APOLOGIZE!" Carly yelled, trying to get her best friend out of her day dream.

"What? Oh, sorry Carly. I'll be going now." Sam leaves with a smile on her face, ready to see Freddie.

SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE

(Freddie's POV)

Well here I am, sitting on my fire escape. Exactly how I wanted to spend January 3rd of 2009. Yeah not. I can't believe Sam did that. Well whatever. Speak of the devil.

Its Sam, knocking on the glass. I let her in, to see what she has to say. I saw iCarly so I know what she said.

"Hey." Is that all she can think of right now? Really! Wait I shouldn't be this mad.

"Heyy.." Well now I feel awkward now.. Now I know why she could only say that..

"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything. It was wrong and I didn't mean it."

Wow that actually sounds sincere.

"Does that mean you won't mess with me-" She cuts me off and says

"Nope" Of course.

I Smile and say, "Yeah it would be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable. But maybe just a little-" She cuts me off again .

"Not happening" She smiles.

"Yeah I thought so." I smile back at her.

"Its really stupid," I look at her clueless, "How people obsess over their first kiss."

Oh I get it now. I laugh.

"What is it?" Sam asks now curious.

"Nothing Its…" Oh damn, what am I going to do now?

"Tell Me!" Sam says now demanding

"No, its dumb" Now I regret ever laughing.

'Say it!" Sam yells. Okay I have to say it now.

"Okay! I was just going to say-" I take a deep breath.

'That we, should kiss." Sam finishes my sentence. Oh shit! Do we have like something in our minds that, well telepathy. She looks at me in this creepy way.

I look down to the ground and say "You're going to break my arms now right?" I'm scared now.

'No" She says, almost offended.

"Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?" After I said that, Sam looked sad.

"Just so we can get I over with?" I felt a pang in my chest when she said that. I don't feel upset, right?

"Just so we can get it over with." Well we just repeated twice. Awkward..

" And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" Well that hurt, bad.

"Oh, totally. And we'll never tell anyone" Why does i not want to tell anyone? Am I that mean? She looks sad now..

"Never" Well karma hurts. What are we supposed to do now? "Well lean" Oh!

We lean in and I feel sparks shoot up my veins and fireworks exploding everywhere.

It was about 8 seconds later that we pull away.

"Well that was.." I couldn't say anything stupid! I probably would've ended up saying great or awesome or amazing.

"Nice" She answers. Well she didn't hate it.

"Yeah nice" I had to agree with her, it was.

"Good. Work.." Well this is getting awkward fast.

"You too.." She gets up to leave.

"Hey" I say as she turns around. "I hate you" I say with a smile.

She smiles back "Hate you too" and leaves

Not only did the destructive demon take my first kiss, but she just look my heart with her too.

I, Freddie Benson, the dork. Is in love with Sam Puckett, the destructive demon.

Oh chiz isn't this going to be fun.

**Well there you go!**

**I would like to give a shout out to Cokrtree27 for suggesting the title! That really helped! Thanks for hits, visitors, and reviews. Love you guys!**

**-Annabelle**


	5. E is for Enemies

**Hey guys sorry this took a bit to update! I'm just being lazy now. As you can see, I delete my two other stories ****iThink That Should Be Me**** and ****iSeddie One-shots****.**

**They just weren't going anywhere and I needed to think more on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, creddie(cruddie) wouldn't even be a suggested ship name.**

E is for Enemies

(Carly's POV)

"You know what I think Puckett?" Freddie retorts to his enemy Sam.

Great, another one of their 'little' fights. What is it they were fighting about? I think it was what show to watch on _my _TV, Tech Channel, or Girly Cow.

"What does you're little nubbish mind think about? Carly, Carly, oh how much I love Carly. Face it Freddork, Carly will _never _love you." Sam snaps back. Oh wow, I haven't heard that one in awhile, I'm pretty sure he stopped liking me awhile ago.

Good because I like Gibby. Yes I love the shirtless mermaid as Sam calls him.

He's just so cute. Oh, Gibby. (A/N I am pretty much trying to say Carly has no idea what is going on in the studio because she is too busy thinking about Gibby.)

(A/N She just jolted out of her dream land with shirtless Gibbys and liquid soap.)

Woah, I did not see that one coming.. I better slowly walk out the door- run!

Seddie Seddie Seddie Seddie Seddie Seddie Seddie

(Regular POV)

Freddie and Sam were fighting , as usual, about what show to watch on Carly's TV.

" You know what I think Puckett?" Freddie snaps, finally being bold.

What does you're little nubbish mind think about? Carly, Carly, oh how much I love Carly. Face it Freddork, Carly will _never _love you." Sam says back, in a kinda depressed sort of way.

Freddie saw Carly go into her thinking la la land and decided that he should make a move.

He goes up to Sam and whispers in her ear "You know what I think? We're sworn enemies, but I want to tell you one more thing, I never liked Carly, I kind of fell in love with another girl."

Sam's smirk drops "Who's the unlucky girl?"

Freddie smirks "Well she has blond hair, sea blue eyes and shes abrasive, a bully, aggressive, but she's also beautiful and I had my first kiss with her and fell in with her that day. All the "I hate you"s were really "I love you"s. I love when the girl and I fight, its like a whole new way of a relationship."

Freddie was scared to look at Sam but he finally did. Her cheeks were a burning red she said " Can I answer this with an action?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, ready for the impact of a fist or him. But instead, Sam was kissing him, he kissed back enjoying it while it lasted.

About a minute later, Sam pulled back and said "I guess I'm the girl right?" Freddie smiles and said "Of course you are Princess Puckett"

They smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Neither of them even noticed Carly, run out of the room.

SEDDIE SEDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE

**Well I would like to thank a bunch of people for reviewing:**

**Geekquality**

**KressxBlack**

**Cokrtree27**

**ditzy girl**

**Again I am soo sorry about how lazy I am being. I have softball games all the time an volleyball camp is starting up soon! I will try and be a fast updater. I think I have the next ones idea already! Thanks for reading!**

**-Annabelle**


	6. F is for Fake Date Part One

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry about not updating, I'm getting writers block and its killing me! Well here is the next chapter, I know it's probably one of the most cliché ones a person could write, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Beck Oliver Or Mercedes Benz.**

F is for Fake Date

(CPOV)

Friday Night

Sam, Freddie, my new boyfriend, Beck(A/N Yes I mean Beck Oliver from Victorious. Lets pretend he just moved to Seattle, and iPWV never happened.) and I were at Groovy Smoothie. Sam and Freddie were having this really weird conversation about, I don't even know, but it was civil and they almost seemed liked they were.. Flirting..

"Well it's getting late, my mom's going to kill me if I'm not home on time. Bye Sam, Carly and Beck" Freddie says walking out the door of Groovy Smoothie.

"Bye, See ya Freddo, Bye Freddie" Was said back by Beck, Sam and I(A/N I had to put them in order so Beck said the first, Sam said second, and Carly said third.)

Sam then stood up and said " I'm going to you're house Carly, my mom's breaking in a new bathing suit" She shudders, "And I'm tired and want meat so, later" She walks out the door, with a smoothie in hand, of course.

"So", Beck says, smiling at me, "You want to go on a double date? Me, you, Sam and Freddie?"

I choke on my smoothie. What? He thinks Sam and Freddie are dating? Well if I told him they weren't dating, we would have to take Tasha and Gibby… Boy would that be awkward.

"Sure! Is Saturday night fine?" I answer back. What the hell have I done? Sam's going to kill me.

"Yeah", Beck says then kisses my cheek, "I'll see you at the date."

"Bye Beck" He leave and my head slams down on the table. "Oww."

T-Bo comes up to me seconds later and says, "want a cookie?" Yes he managed to put cookies on a stick…

"No T-Bo" I answer. He retorts, "Is it because you despise cookies? You think cookies and smoothies can't live a-" I cut him off by yelling "T-BO!"

He jumps and walks away while saying, "Cookie hater"

I leave Groovy Smoothie to go back to my apartment. I'm scared to see how Sam was going to react to this.

I text Freddie:

**To: Freddie**

**From:Carly**

**Come over to my apartment. Now.**

**To:Carly**

**From:Freddie**

**On my way over..**

I get back to my apartment to see Sam, sprawled out on the couch, watching Girly Cow.

"Sam, get up! Freddie's coming over and I need to tell you guys something important."

Sam glares at me for a second, then sighs and sits up right on the couch. A minute later, Freddie comes in and sits next to Sam. I look at them for a minute, surprised, wondering why Freddie sat right next to Sam.

"Listen, don't hate me guys, but, after you guys left, Beck asked me if I wanted to double date." I started, scared that Sam will rip my legs off when she hears the news.

"And?" Sam and Freddie say simultaneously. They stare at each other for a second, then turn their attention back to me.

"Because he's still new around here, he said that _we should double-date with you two_." I say the last part really fast.

"WHAT! WHY?" Sam and Freddie say together again. Sam slaps Freddie and then Freddie slaps Sam back. I just stare at them for a minute.

"Because if I told him you two weren't together, we'd have to double date with Gibby and Tasha and I DO NOT want to do that and I want my first double date with him to be special." Wow I said that in one breath.

Sam and Freddie think about for a second and Sam answers, "Fine"

"WHAT!" Freddie and I say. Why would she want to go on a date with Freddie?

"I'm only doing this for you, Carly, if you want your first double date with Beck to be special, then I'll do it." She answers calmly. Aww she's amazing.

"Aww, Sam, you're amazing!" I hug her.

"I do know that." She answers with her signature smirk.

"And the moments ruined." Freddie says smirking.

Sam glares at him, and he slowly walk-runs out of my front door.

"He was smart to run." She smiles. Not a lot of people get to see that smile.

(SPOV)

Saturday at Noon

"So, what are you going to wear to you're date with Freddie?" Carly asks me.

My face heats up, I never thought I was going to hear that. "Um, clothes." I smirk, my blush fades away.

"Ew, Sam! I know that! But were going somewhere nice, that's what Beck told me. So we're going dress shopping! Now!" She squeals.

Great.. Dress shopping, just how I want to spend my Saturday morning. Yeah no. I want to sleep right now, but that's not going to happen is it?

"C'mon Sam! Lets go!" Carly smiles.

Ugh she's so excited. Just to get this over with, I head out the front door.

"Yay!" She squeals

"Carly, I swear, if you squeal one more time, you will be having dinner with Tibby." I threaten.

Carly stops, "Tibby?" She asks, confused

"Gibby plus Tasha equals Tibby. Fan-made name, not of my idea."

Oh god, she has that smirk. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh really? So have you ever heard of Seddie?" SHIT!

My eyes widen, "Yeah, have you heard of Creddie, Criffen, Cibby, Ceck/Barly, Crad, Seddie, Sibby, Sriffen, Seck? Any of those?" Jesus, where did all those name come from?

"EW! Creddie is cruddie! I told you that a million times! Criffen involves me and a pee-wee babies lover to date, and that is not going to happen! Cibby is me the freaking shirtless mermaid! EW! Ceck sounds bad, use Barly. Please? For me? Crad is not going to happen since he is dating Melanie. Seddie is amazing! No commends on the rest.. They're all bad."

"Well then, I can't believe I'm saying this but, can we get to the mall already?

"Yessss!" She runs down the stairs and I follow.

"NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert yells

I flip him off and run to Carly's E550 CabrioletMercedes Benz Convertible that her dad got her for her 17 birthday. What a lucky chick. I hop in the passenger seat and we are off to the Crown Ridge Mall.

"C'mon Sam! Were getting you everything! You need a new bra from Build-a-Bra, new panties(I cut her off at that point and scream "Don't say that word!"), a mini dress, and heels."

"Whoa, back up there kid. I am not wearing heels from hell!" Who does she think she is? No way is she making m me look like a total priss!

She sighs "Please, for me?"

She does those puppy dog eyes that I don't think anyone has refused yet. Damn, I have to do the right thing here don't I?

"Fineee" I whine, this is going to be fun.

"Yay!" She squeals and pulls me to Build-a-Bra.

3 hours later, it was I have black heels, a new lace bra with matching 'panties'(ugh), and a dark blue mini dress.

"I can't believe you are making me look like a total priss."

She smiled. "I'm not making you look like a priss. You are going to look dressed up."

I sighed, and said, "Whatevs. Just can please leave?" I needed to get out of here, three hours of torture and I needed my fred-fried chicken!

Not ever going to tell Carly, but I am actually excited to go on a date with Freddie. I kind of….Feel for the dweeb, after our first kiss. it's hard to keep this huge secret, well, a secret! Just keep hiding it, Sam, just keep hiding it.

"Sam? Did you hear me? It's 3 and the date is at 6 so that only leaves 3 hours to get ready! Get to the car!" We run to the car, and speed off to Bushwell Plaza.

"No people in my lobby!" Lewbert screeched.

"FUCK OFF LEWBERT!" I yell.

He screeches again, something about his mother, or ointment, and then falls asleep on his desk.

Carly and I hop into the elevator and ride it up to level 8. It dings and we run to apartment

8-C.

We run up the stairs to her room. I lay down on the bed while Carly organizes all the things I got.

"Sam! This is no time for naps! C'mon! I have to do your makeup." What? When was anything said about makeup?

"Why! I don't want makeup!" I really didn't want 3 pounds of makeup on my face. That's just unattractive.

"Please? For Me? I'll only do a little bit."

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't put 5 pounds of makeup on my face. Mama wants to look good."

She smirks. "Good for Freddie?"

I choke on my own spit, if I had water, it would've been a good spit-take.

"Why in hell would I want to look good for Benson?"

"Because you have a crush on him?" She smiles.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just had to get the first part of this chapter done. Yeah I've decided to separate them. It would be so much easier. The links for the outfits are in my profile. QUESTION: Do you think Sam should tell Carly she likes Freddie, or keep it a secret? Review Please!**


	7. F is for Fake Date Part Two

***Drum Roll* Here is the second part to F is for Fake Date! Sorry this took so long! **

**Here's why: Last Month of summer, can do anything and everything I want to do.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de iCarly o Victorioso which means: I don't own iCarly or Victorious.**

F is for Fake Date Part 2

(Sam's POV)

I feel my face heat up. _Chiz I'm blushing! Okay lie, lie, lie_.

"N-no I don't have a crush on Benson."

_Yeah that's believable. She has a smirk on her face, chiz she knows me too well._

"You do! Sam I have known you since 4th grade, I know when you're lying. Also, the blush on your face isn't helping."

_Great, here comes the truth._

"Fine, I have a crush on him. Woo."

She squeals. "Finally! You guys are perfect for each other!"

Carly gets up to leave the room. Oh no no no no!

"Carly! You can't tell him!" I yell

"Why not! You have a crush on him!" Is she really that dense?

"Because, it will screw up tonight, and if he doesn't like me back, it will screw up this friendship and iCarly." Hopefully that went through her dense skull.

She sighs "Fine, but you have to find a way to tell him."

I groan, "I still can't believe I am saying this but, just get on with the makeup!"

"Yay!" she squeals and gets started.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly just finished putting on my makeup and is now finishing up hers.<p>

She didn't put on a lot, just gold eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, light pink lipstick, and pink lip gloss.

Carly had on a bit more than I did, but she also spent 10 minutes on her brows. Insane.

She put on light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and bright red lipstick.

Her lips remind me of Tori's in Victorious from that sleepover episode. Carly, Freddie and I watch it all the time. Funny show.

"Okay now we have to do hair!" I grab my hair protectively.

"Do not straighten my hair!" I yell at her.

"I'm not going to straighten your hair!" She yells back

"Then what are you going to do?" I answer, calming down.

She smirks "Not telling"

* * *

><p>2 hours later.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly turns me around and holy crap! My curls actually look good.<p>

I smile at her. She curled my hair and side swept my bangs over one of my eyes.

Carly curled her hair to one shoulder, it looked really pretty and- wow I am turning into a priss.

"C'mon Sam! We have 40 minutes to get our clothes on and retouch our makeup!"

* * *

><p>40 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>We hear Spencer call down to us that the guys are here.<p>

I smoothed out my dark greenish blue thigh length dress. Pull on my black heels and grab my clutch purse.

Carly put on a hot pink above the knee dress and black strapped heels. I thought she looked a bit frumpy, but I wasn't going to have the date called off for another 3 hours of her looking for a new dress.

We link arms and slowly descend the stairs.

* * *

><p>(FPOV)<p>

Beck and I heard heels clacking on the stairs so we turned around and my eyes almost popped out of my head.

Sam looks absolutely gorgeous. But I like better without- oh butter what am I saying!

_Don't tell Carly that I like Sam. She will tell. I'm too young to die._

Sam walks up to me "Sam you look absolutely beautiful" She blushes and kisses me cheek.

I'm stunned a bit and Carly looks surprised but then I remember, were supposed to be a couple.

"Sam", I whisper, "Is it me or does Carly look really frumpy in that dress?"

She laughs quietly "I thought the same thing" she whispers back.

"C'mon lovebirds, we have a reservation."

Sam and I both blush. I grab her hand and we walk out the door.

"So" Sam and I whisper as we walk to the restraunt.

"Were going to have to fake really well for this." I tell her.

"Carly," she yells to her brunette best friend

"Yeah?" She answers back.

"You and Beck go in without us, we will be right there."

She gives her a knowing smile and goes in. What was that about?

"Freddie", she sighs.

"Yeah Sam?" I wonder what she is so upset about.

"I don't want to fake date you." My heart dropped.

"Well why don't you tell Carly-" She cut me off.

"I don't want to leave to just- well I- ugh! I cant explain it! Can I use and action instead of words?"

I nod, scared to see what she does so I close my eyes. I feel a pressure on my lips, I open my eyes and she is kissing me! Holy crab Sam is kissing me!

I kiss back and a little while later, all to soon in my opinion, we pulled away.

"Well that was," Sam starts

I smile at her "Nice."

She smirks "Yeah nice. Good work."

Grinning widely, I answer "You too."

We stare into each others eyes for a minute and then we both say simultaneously

"So does that mean you like me?"

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I look into Freddie's eyes and say

"Isn't it obvious?"

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" He smiles, hopefully.

"No Freddork I want to be your mother, yes I want to be your girlfriend!

He smiles and says "Yeah, I think we should get inside now, so no assumptions from Carly, she will just think we're faking and we will tell her when we get to her apartment."

"Wow, Freddie that was really thought out."

"I was think about it- hey you called me Freddie."

I smirk, "Don't get used to it boy."

* * *

><p>3 Hours Later<p>

* * *

><p>Beck just left Carly's apartment and she started smiling at us.<p>

"Well done guys! Great acting, you guys could be famous."

I smile at her "We weren't acting."

She jumps up, hugs us and squeals "Finally!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I finish this thing! 10 pages for part 1 and 2! <strong>

**Getting myself moving again! I will try and update soon! I have Volleyball tryouts this weekend and i need to work really hard to make the team.**

**R&R please!  
><strong>


	8. G is for Gifts

**Here is my next chapter in the story that is taking insanely long to write! Italics is what Sam is thinking! JSYK.**

**I am not paying any attention to school days or when April 17th**** is in the story. No Flaming, please!**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein iCarly oder irgendetwas anderes in dieser Geschichte erwähnt . Which is German for I don't own iCarly or anything else mentioned in this story. **

G is for Gifts

April 13th

Sam opens up her locker that warm April morning and a box falls out with a note. _Weird, _she thought. She opens up the box to find a load of Bolivian bacon. _Oh hell yes, _she thought again, _Bolivian bacon come to mama._

She opens up the note and it read,

"I know that you said Bolivian bacon changes you. Well, I love you as much as you love that bacon."

-Anonymous.

Carly walks up to her, "Hey Sam! What do you have there?"

Sam answers, " A box of Bolivian bacon and a note from anonymous."

Carly smiles widely "Really! Can I read it?"

"Sure, I guess." Sam gives her the note and eats the delicious bacon.

By the time Carly was done reading, Sam's box of bacon was empty.

"Oh my frogs Sam! This is so cute! Who do you think it is?"

_Oh my frogs? What the heck Carly?, she thought._

"Oh um, I hope it's Pete."

_No you don't, you want it to be Freddie. Get over it Sam! He's never going to like you back!_

Carly sighs, "You like him again?"

"Yeah I guess."

_You guess! That's really persuasive! Not!_

* * *

><p>April 14th<p>

"I really doubt that Freddork." Sam said to Freddie as walked to her locker.

She opened it and another gift with a note attached to it fell out.

The note read:

"I know these are your favorite, just to tell you I know you well but I am invisible to you." - Anonymous.

In the box were purple daisies. They were a gorgeous shade of dark purple around the ends and going into the middle, they got lighter and lighter until they reached a light lavender.

"Oh my gosh!", Sam exclaimed, "These are almost impossible to find."

"Uhm, what are they?" Freddie asked, dumb-founded.

"Purple daisies, you dipwad." Sam answered as she flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow, Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"Hey Sam, Freddie what's- oh my frogs! Purple daisies!"

Sam smiled " Of course"

"Oh my frogs Carly? Really? What's so import- wow Sam you have a pretty smile." Freddie stated.

Sam blushed "Thanks." She tried to calm down the blush but her heart was doing flips then jumping into her stomach.

_Well, that was weird. But he actually noticed me._

"C'mon lovebirds, we got to get to class."

They both blush and try to ignore each other as they walk to homeroom.

* * *

><p>April 15th<p>

"Sam I saw that yesterday! You and I both know that you like-" Carly started but was cut off by another gift that fell out of Sam's locker. Sam caught it.

"You're getting used to this, aren't you?" Carly asked her, she smiled.

"Yeah I guess. You want to find out what's inside the box?" Sam asked Carly.

"Of course! Open it girl."

Sam opens the small box and finds a guitar pick, mixed with reds, blues, and purples. It was absolutely gorgeous.

The note read: "Another thing I know about you is your hidden talent. You can play beautiful stuff. Just like you are, beautiful." -Anonymous.

Sam grabs the guitar pick and examines it. Hardly anyone knows that she can play guitar.

"Um Sam, why did you get sent a guitar pick?" Carly asked her blonde best friend.

"Because I can play guitar." Sam answered nonchalantly.

"Hey girls, what's up- is that a guitar pick Sam? I'm starting to think this guy is a stalker." Freddie asked

Sam smiled. "How does everyone know Sam can play guitar except me?" Carly exclaimed.

"Chill Carls. We hung out more when you went on your trip to Yakama."

"Oh, okay then. Can I see what the note says?" Asked Carly.

"Yah, sure." Sam handed her the note then talked to Freddie about music.

"Aw Sam! He called you beautiful!" Carly squealed to Sam, stopping her conversation with Freddie.

"Well, Mama is." Sam said, she smirked.

"And the moments ruined." Freddie stated. Sam glared at him, then he got up and ran out of the school.

"He was really smart to run." Sam said smiling.

"Oookay. Well you never let me ask you your question! Do you like Freddie? And don't you dare say you like Pete 'cause you are using that as a cover up!" Carly asked Sam calmly.

*Bell Rings*

"Oh look, its time to leave, I'll see you tomorrow Carls."

"Not. Fair" Carly huffed as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>April 16th<p>

"Sam, I heard you've been getting gifts everyday from your locker" Wendy stated to Sam, as they walked to Sam's locker.

"No Wendy, its not true." Sam said in a monotone as she opened up her locker.

A medium sized box fell out, Sam caught it.

Wendy smirked, "So, no gifts right?"

"Shut up Wendy! Don't go gossiping about this everywhere! Please!" Sam begged.

Wendy sighed, "Fine, just open it up! I want to see what's in there!"

Sam open the box, it was a paint set, a really good one too. The note read:

"By now you probably think I am a stalker, but I am not. I just know a lot about you. I am closer to you than you think." -Anonymous.

"Didn't you always love art classes?" Wendy asks Sam

Sam smirked, "Remember when we were little, you me and Fredwardo? We had paint wars all the time and got Briggs covered in purple paint?"

Wendy smiled, "Of course! You're my partner in crime. Now will you excuse me, I have to go talk to Freddie about something."

Sam, smirk dropped, and a light blush went on her face, "Fine go talk to the dork, but before you go, the first day, I got Bolivian bacon, second, purple daisies, third, a guitar pick, and you know today's."

"Okay, bye Sam!" Wendy yelled as she walked off to Freddie.

_What is she talking to him about? She better not like him! That's my fred- I mean moo._

* * *

><p>April 17th<p>

"Happy birthday Sam!" Is what she got from almost all the students when she walked into Ridgeway this morning.

Sam smiled at them, everyone was surprised, she was being so nice and happy. Way different from how she usually is.

That made Gibby happy, he didn't want another Texas wedgie.

Sam made her way to her locker, she opened it, and a note was sitting on the top of her books.

_No gift on my birthday? How rude. _

The note said:

" Happy birthday beautiful! You might have realized who I am but, I just wanted to share a little quote with you. _I hate you, and then I love you. It's like I want to throw you off a cliff, and then rush to the bottom to catch you. _Meet me at the 8th floor of Bushwell plazas fire escape at 7 tonight. Love you." -Anonymous.

"Hey Puckett!" Wendy yelled.

"Hey Springer." Sam said back. She way smiling.

"Whoa, what's with all the smiles? Someone's really happy today!" Wendy said surprised of seeing Sam's real smile.

"Here." Sam said as she handed her red-headed friend.

"Oh my god! Sam! This is so cute!" Wendy squealed.

Sam winced, "I forgot how much you are like Shay sometimes."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Whatevs. But you better go. Trust me." She smiled.

*Bell rings* Home room starts now.

_Hmm what was that about?_

* * *

><p>7 pm- fire escape.<p>

Sam walked down the hallway of Bushwell. She passed Carly and Freddie's doors.

She stared at Freddie's door, thinking about breaking in right then and there. But she decided no, she didn't want him to think she was even more of demon than he thought she was.

She walked on to the fire escape, where she was Freddie, listing to music facing away from her.

_Whoa, déjà vu. _

She knocked on the glass, smiling, remembering what happened here last time.

He turned around, saw her, smiled and motioned her to come inside.

"Wait why are you- You! You're the one that's been putting all that stuff in my locker! Is this some kind of stupid joke you're playing on me to get back at me for all I-"

Sam was cut off by Freddie kissing her.

" No jokes, I really like you Sam."

She smiles, "Of course I like you back nub."

Freddie groans, "Still the nicknames?"

"Of course nicknames Fredamame. Now, lean" She says smiling.

_Best Birthday ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's finally done! I took forever to write this. I got stuck fangirling. iDate Sam&amp;Freddie comes out in September!3 <strong>

**iLost My Mind, my absolute favorite episode. My sister and I watched iKiss, then iTTK, iOMG, then iLMM.**

** Seddie. Happened.****YES! **

** Thanks to everyone who reviews. I really appreciate it.(:**


	9. H is for Hiccups

**Hi! I'm now trying to get one done every couple days!**

**Oh, by the way, I made the volleyball team! I forgot to add it to the last one, **

**So that would be one of the reasons why. I also have school starting the 29th****. It's coming up was to fast! I need more clothes(; **

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own iCarly? Yeahh, I'm not responsible enough to keep track of my phone.**

H is for Hiccups

Sam's POV

I was sitting at Carly's house, drinking peppy cola, while she is out on a date. With Gibby. I mean really! Why the shirtless potato?

Then Fredwardo walks in, and I almost choke on the soda.

"Sam, are you okay?" The doof said and walked closer.

"Don't come any hic- closer." I said

_Damn it_, I thought_, why do I have to get hiccups now!_

Freddie smirked, "Aww does wittle Sammy have the hiccups?"

"Will you stop being such a hic- nub!" I said back.

"Fine, well what about you drink water." He suggested.

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later<p>

"Okay, well what about-" I cut him off and do the only think I could think of, kiss him.

I'd say about 25 seconds later, we pulled away.

"Well thanks Freddie," I said to Freddie to get him out of shock.

"I- um, hey, you called me Freddie." He said back.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get hiccups again."

"Sure thing Sam." Freddie says as he walks out of the door.

"Wait Freddork!" I yelled to him.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"I have the hiccups again." I said flirtatiously and smirked.

"Just a second." He walked back over to the couch smirking.

Oh course, we kiss again.

I really don't know why I said that, but, I don't regret it.

I opened my eyes to look at Freddie.

He seemed to be enjoying it.

I'm pretty sure he doesn't either.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god! This one is bad and really short! Sorry, this is probably one of the worst ones i've ever written.<strong>

**My next one is coming out hopefully soon.**

**It's called "I is for I Love You"**

**R&R please.(:**


	10. I is for Inseperable

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! I'm sorry I haven't been writing. School, volleyball, and homework have taken over my life. It also took me forever to thing of this one. I know this is a different title from what I said it was going to be, but ilove you was just going to be complicated and cliché.Also, it's the title of an episode, so that would like, fail! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own iCarly.**

I is for Inseperable

Carly's POV(A/N some of this is from an actual episode, some I changed and made up.)

"Hey cuteness." Freddie, who just walked through the door, said to my best friend, Sam.

"Lips please." She said back, they kissed.

"How did this happen?", I started, "You guys have a relationship, and I have a fishing pole."

They laughed.

"Well, maybe he could walk through that door any second."Sam said to me.

A second after Sam said that, Gibby walked through the door.

"Gibbay." He said, closing the door.

"Or, not. I think I'll stick to the fishing pole for awhile." I said.

Sam and Freddie were heading out the to the elevator.

"Woahh, where do you two think you're going?" I asked them.

"The movies." They said together.

"And why arent we invited?" I asked, pointing to Gibby and I.

"Well.." They started, then the elevator down went down.

"Andd, they're gone." Gibby said.

I sat down on my bed and thought, blocking out the world of gibby.

Sam and Freddie, since they started dating, were inseperable, it was like there was a force between them, making them always want to stay by each other, it was adorable, but it was getting old, I never got time, ever, to spend with my best friend! She even went shopping with him! To like, build-a-bra!

They went on all dates you can think of together, movies, dinners, beach, mall, stay at home. They even went to prom together! Even the parent teacher meetings and assembeilies, or even class, they were parteners.

Freddie got Sam's grades to A's and B's, and how to be a bit more respectful.

Sam taught Freddie it was okay to rebel alittle, and made him live life more.

Even though I hated that they are so close sometimes, the adorableness and how they can rub off on each other changes my mind if I feel like I want to break them up. Which is hardly ever anymore.

They are inseperable, and I don't ever want them to change that, unless they want the world to explode.

**Yepp, that was probably terrible. I havent written in forever! im going to start writing more often now that volleyballs over.**

**Thanks for reading.(:**


End file.
